Changes
by arod
Summary: A Lily and James story, set in the gangs seventh year. James loves Lily, Lily hates James... or does she? This covers the beginning of their relationship, just through seventh year. Anyway... Enjoy! Please Read and Review!
1. Different

I hope you like this!!!!! PLEASE review, even if you hate it. disclaimer: not mine if ya recognize it..  
  
Lily yanked her trunk from the car and it fell to the ground with a thud. Her father smiled slightly as he handed her a cage with Matilda, her owl. 'Have a great year,' he told her.  
'Thanks, dad,' she said happily. From across the station she could see her best friend waving to her. She waved back, jumping up and down so that she could be seen. Her friend ran over to her, gathering so much momentum that she could not stop in time and thus knocked Lily over.  
'Oops,' she said guilty as Lily sat up, grinning and rubbing her head.  
'Gee, Bella, I can tell you really missed me,' Lily joked. Bella nodded.  
'LILY!' she suddenly screeched into her ear.  
'Ouch! What was that for?'  
'Well, I never got to greet you properly,' Bella said cheerfully. Lily sighed. 'Anyway, I can't believe that they made you Head Girl!'  
'Oh, I know! I'm so excited!'  
'Is Remus Head Boy?'  
'Er, no. I don't think so. the letter didn't say who it was though,' Lily said thoughtfully. 'I wonder who it is, then.'  
Lily's father coughed. Bella smiled winningly up at him.  
'Hello, Mr. Evans, good to see you. Now, Lily, we need to rush you to the Head compartment, and as soon as you give the Prefects their duties, you need to sit with me. I wouldn't want to be alone. Here, I'll take Matilda for you,'  
The next five minutes passed in a flurry of hugs and good-byes, and then screamed greetings to friends she had not seen for the entire summer. As Bella helped her load her trunk onto the train, Lily told her where the Head compartment was, and then told her to bring their other friends when they saw the Prefects patrolling the hallways.  
'I've heard that the Head compartment is really nice, and as long as the Head Boy is someone nice, we can have so much fun sitting there,' Lily called over her shoulder as she raced toward the front of the train.  
In front of her, she could see a tall figure heave a trunk onto the train. 'Thank you,' she heard a girls voice say, obviously a first year.  
'You're welcome,' the boy said politetly before helping her onto the train where the two went separate directions. Lily sighed, almost wistfully. Even though she had not been close enough to see the boy, she knew that he wasn't a seventh year. None of them were so polite, probably from the influence of the Marauders. It simply wasn't fair. The sixth year girls were really lucky if that boy was in their year.  
She reached the Head Compartment and slid the door open. Amos Diggory was waiting with several fifth and sixth years. So that was who the Head Boy was. Lily smiled at him, a favor that he returned happily. Lily was slightly surprised to see that Amos had been made Head Boy. She had been rather hoping for Remus, truth be told. He was the most polite seventh year there was. Surprising, considering that he was a member if the famous- or infamous- Marauders.  
'Lily!' Amos greeted her brightly. 'How are you?'  
'Er, I'm, uh, fine,' she said, taken slightly aback at his jovial manner.  
'Good!'  
Several prefects pulled the door open, faces red and their breaths short from running. Amos did a quick head count. 'Okay, we're all here. So, now for those of you who are fifth years, and some of you sixth years who need reminding.'  
Five minutes later, all the Prefects had been assigned patrolling duties and had left. Amos smiled at Lily, but the smile she returned was rather forced. She had not been given a chance to have her say. Amos had explained everything and never asked her agreement.  
Annoyed, she ignored him and looked out the window. After a few minutes, she felt guilty, so she turned to see where Amos was and jumped when she saw him right next to her.  
'So, Lily, how was your summer?'  
'Oh, it was good.'  
'What did you do?'  
'The usual,' Lily said evasively. She didn't feel like going into Petunia here with Amos. She resisted the urge to look back out the window. Amos leaned closer.  
'Is it true that you're going out with Potter?' he said suddenly. Lily glared at him.  
'What? Where did you hear that?'  
'Oh, just. around.' It was his turn to be evasive. Lily's green eyes flashed.  
'I see,' she said dangerously. There was a flurry of voices from outside the compartment, and then a knock on the door.  
'Oh, those are my friends. do you mind if I let them in?' she said, feeling a bit sorry for Amos. He glanced at the door, then back at her, frowning slightly.  
'Well, if you want--'  
'Thank you!'  
She opened the compartment door and Bella, along with Cassidy and Miranda stepped in.  
'It's just that--' Amos saw the three girls. 'Oh, never mind,' he said, sounding slightly annoyed as he strode to the other side of the compartment. Lily smiled, hugging Cassidy and Miranda.  
'How was your summer?' she questioned.  
'Great,' Cassidy replied, then leaned closer. Bella and Miranda leaned in as well. 'Guess what?'  
'Er-'  
'Guess who owled me?'  
'Um,'  
'BLACK!' Cassidy said, grinning, and leaning back. Then she laughed. 'You should have seen your face! Priceless! Anyway, he just wanted to ask me about you,'  
'What?' Miranda sounded surprised. 'He should know better than to mess with Potters-'  
'I'm NOT Potters Girl, or anything even remotely close to that!' Lily snapped. Miranda and Bella grinned.  
'Of course not,'  
'Seriously! Do you know what Amos asked me? He asked me if I was dating Potter! Now, where do you think he would hear something like that?'  
'Did something happen over the summer that you need to tell us about?' Bella asked, an evil glint in her eye. Lily glared at her.  
'NO!' she snapped.  
'I think Potter just wanted Black to see if I would tell him how Lily was doing,' Cassidy interrupted.  
'Why didn't Potter just ask Lily himself?' Bella mused.  
'Yeah, it's never stopped him in the past,' Miranda added.  
'I think that he's changed,' Cassidy said. Lily rolled her eyes.  
'Yeah, and pigs fly,' she snorted.  
  
*  
  
'So, seen Lily yet Prongs?'  
James grinned at his best friend and shook his head.  
'Nah. but she is most likely in the Head compartment. Isn't that what her friend told you?'  
'Cassidy? Yeah. I wonder who the Head Boy is?'  
'I hope it isn't Malfoy.' James muttered.  
'It's Diggory,' Remus put in without looking up from his book. James and Sirius turned to look at him.  
'WHAT?' James spat. 'Diggory? Diggory, alone in a compartment, with Lily?'  
Peter sniggered.  
'Shut it, Wormtail,' James snapped. 'I'm telling you, if he makes one move on her- one, he is a dead man,'  
'Oh, come off it,'  
'Everyone knows that Diggory is just a pretty-boy. He hasn't got the brains or brawn of any other seventh year.'  
'Yeah, even Wormy,'  
'Hey!' Peter snapped. Remus glared at Sirius.  
'Play nice, Padfoot,' he said mockingly. Peter glared at Remus.  
'What is this, yell at Wormtail day?' he asked. James grinned.  
'Sorry, Pete, I just don't like the thought of Lily and Diggory,'  
'Alllll alone.' Sirius interrupted. 'Maybe they're making out. She's probably going to become his girlfriend. They'll get married. Have children. Live happily ever-- '  
James leapt on Sirius and the two of them tumbled around the compartment.  
'Oh, stop it,' Peter said after a few minutes. Remus stood up and the two of them pulled James off of Sirius. 'Anyway, I bet Lily invited her friends in with her,'  
'Yeah. that was intelligent, Wormy, congratulations,' James said.  
'Hey!!!'  
  
* * *  
  
Amos entered the Great Hall with Lily and her friends, much to James' annoyance. He flashed her a smile before heading over to the Hufflepuff table.  
From where James was sitting, he could see one of her friends whisper something into Lily's ear, and her roll her eyes and push her friend away. The other two girls laughed.  
Lily glanced around the Great Hall, waving to a few people. She looked at James, who smiled. She raised an eyebrow, smiled back, and sat down.  
James was in heaven. She had smiled at him! Lily Evans had smiled at him, James Potter. He grinned dreamily. Sirius broke into his reverie, dumping an ice cub down his back. James jumped up, yelping.  
'What was that?'  
'Food's here. You even missed Evans and Diggory standing up. yep, you should have seen the chemistry between them, oooh yeah..'  
Remus rolled his eyes. 'I don't know what he's prattling on about, Prongs, so ignore him. Lily didn't even look at Diggory,'  
James smiled at Remus. 'She smiled at me, before she sat down. Maybe she doesn't hate me,' he said hopefully. Sirius, Peter, and Remus exchanged looks.  
'Here we go again,' Sirius muttered to his plate.  
  
*  
  
Lily took a delicate bite of chicken, hardly listening to her friends talk. Why had she done that? It had bothered her all through Dumbledore's speech, had bothered her when she stood up to cheers, and was still bothering her as she ate her dinner. Why had she smiled at Potter?  
Maybe it was because he had yet to talk to he. Starting in their third year, he had made a point of sitting and attempting to flirt with her on the train. It had annoyed her to no end. It had seemed that Potter was conceited enough to believe that no one could really hate him.  
Maybe he had changed. The truth was, Lily didn't hate him. Hate was too strong a word for anybody. If she hated anyone, it would be Malfoy or Snape. But Potter? He was annoying, yes, but truthfully not evil. He drew the line at attacking innocent people simply because they were Muggle-born. And he was right- he would never call her, or anyone else, a Mudblood.  
In fact, she had almost liked him in her second year, when they were friends. Not best friends, but they would talk in the halls and sometimes in the common room. He was always very polite and nice to her, but then she had seen him cursing a first year, and all respect for him had dwindled away.  
That didn't seem to turn him off her, though.  
'LILY!'  
'What? she said, irritated that she been shaken from her thoughts.  
'Do you realize that Potter hasn't even been over here once?'  
'Yeah, well, maybe he's changed,' she said, still annoyed.  
She didn't notice that glances that her friends were exchanging.  
  
Soo.. I'm not entirely sure what to do with this story. I think I know where its going. please please please review though, okay???  
  
yay..  
  
__THORON__ 


	2. Friends

Hello once more, mates! Anyway. very fun. This chapter is great. I'm sure you all will love it. Can someone tell me how to upload something so that I can make things bold and Italics and so that I can be like, DOT DOT DOT and it doesn't die? I'm pretty sure that's possible. Heeeheheeeeheeeeee.... have fun!!!!  
  
oh, and for clarification: Lily's friends are Cassidy O'Connor, Miranda Rimmer, and Arabella Figg. The other girl their year is Alice Garney. The boys (from Gryffindor) are Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Frank Longbottom. The Slytherin girls are (so far) Bellatrix Black, Emily Parkinson, and December Macnair. The boys are Rodolphus Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and Nott.  
  
Have fun! (now I'm actually going to write.)  
  
Changes  
  
It was on their first day of classes that James first talked to Lily. 'Hey, Evans,' he said smoothly, sliding into a seat beside her. Lily sighed and Arabella, Cassidy, and Miranda all giggled.  
'Hello,' she greeted him, not looking up. If he was disappointed, James didn't show it.  
'Congratulations on making Head Girl,'  
'Thank you,'  
'Diggory is Head Boy, right?'  
Lily made a noncommittal answer in her throat. Bella snorted.  
'Do you like him?'  
'What? Diggory? No! I mean, er, I'm uh, well he's, ah,' Lily stopped, 'oh, no, he's all right,'  
Her voice trailed off unconvincingly.  
'I see,' James raised a dark eyebrow, amusement evident in his deep voice. Remus, Sirius, and Peter entered the Great Hall. 'Well, I'll be seeing--'  
'Ooooh nooo!' Sirius interrupted. 'You want to deprive us of this chance to sit with such lovely ladies? Afraid I'll steal--mlsdf'  
James had clamped a hand over Sirius' mouth, his cheeks slightly pink. Lily couldn't believe it. James Potter, blushing? It was ludicrous.  
'Good morning, Sirius,' she said casually.  
'MlhsadohappphahahhaSO,;!'  
'OW!' James cried, snatching his hand back. 'He BIT me! Vicious, evil person!'  
'Bleg, don't blame me! Your hand tastes vile! Bear that in mind, Lily,'  
'I will,' Lily answered, smiling at the daggers that James was shooting Sirius. McGonogall was going down the line, handing out time tables. Lily groaned as she received hers.  
'Transfiguration with the Slytherins! The two most evil things in life!' she announced.  
'Aurors need to be good at Transfiguration, Lily,' Miranda reminded her helpfully. Lily glared at her.  
'Lily is good at it. I think she only hates it because Potter here is better at it than she is,'  
'You want to be an Auror, Evans?' James asked, his hazel eyes interesting. Lily switched her glared to him.  
'Yes, JAMES, I do, and furthermore, I have a name. Lily. Let's see if you can say it: Llllliiiiiiiilllllllllllllyyyyyyy.. Try it,'  
Sirius sniggered.  
'Oi, he can say it all right,' Peter piped up. 'He moans it every night--'  
'You are so dead, wormy!' James cried, lunging across the table. Peter, who was fast for such a wimpy-looking person, slipped away from him, bringing on a chase around the Great Hall, which Peter was not up for. It was a pathetic fight that ensued after James caught him.  
'Mercy! Mercy!' Peter yelped. Sirius, Remus, Cassidy, Arabella, and Miranda were shaking with laugher. Lily was furiously concentrating on her breakfast.  
Peter was rather pale as he returned to the table. 'Righto,' he commented nervously, 'never EVER tease James about Evans,'  
'Oh, we learned that long ago, mate,' Remus said, patting him on the head and recovering from his laughter as he wiped tears from his gray eyes.  
  
'I think we should go to class,' Lily announced, standing up. 'So I'll see you later, Remus, Peter, Sirius,' she paused for emphasis, 'JAMES,'  
'Wait, let me see your time table!' James cried. Lily raised an eyebrow. '.please?' She handed it to him, sighing heavily. James' hazel eyes skimmed over it. 'Oi, we have all the same classes!'  
'Yes, JAMES, we have every year,' Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
'Oh, how sweet! She noticed!' Arabella and Sirius said at the same time. James blushed and Lily glared at the two of them.  
'Cass, Miranda, Bella: you coming?'  
'So are weee!' Sirius cried dramatically.  
  
* * *  
Mcgonogall surveyed the classroom. 'Due to many,' she pursed her lips, 'disruptions,' she stopped again at a hoot of laughter from Sirius, 'in past years, I shall assign you seats this year.'  
Groans erupted from the class. Lily put her head down on her desk and whacked it several times.  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid,'  
'What?' Miranda asked.  
'Idea,' Lily clarified.  
'Ah,'  
'So,' continued their professor, her voice growing louder in order to be heard over the noise, which immediately died down, 'if you will please gather up your stuff. And we'll have Black, Rimmer, Crabbe, Parkinson, Avery, Macnair, Potter, Evans, Goyle, Figg, Snape, O'Connor, Longbottom, Garney, Lestrange, Black, Pettigrew. Find your seats, everyone.'  
There were a few minutes of shuffling. Lily found, to her slight relief, that she was at the end of her row, seated beside James. Then she was surprised at her relief. Last year she would have rather sit next to Snape than Potter. But he hadn't been his normal, egotistical, conceited self. In fact, he hadn't said anything about himself all morning.  
James smiled as her and did his best to ignored December Macnair who was sitting beside him and flirting with Rodolphus Lestrange sitting behind her. Bellatrix Black, who was sitting next to Lestrange was glaring at December.  
Suddenly, Bellatrix wrapped a hand around Lestrange's arm and whispered something into his ear. Lestrange laughed softly and murmured something to her. She smiled seductively. James rolled his eyes at Lily, who found herself smiling back.  
Lily pulled out her books and some parchment and James followed her example. He scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and slipped it onto her desk. Curious, but aware that Mcgonogall had just started the class, Lily delicately turned the slip of parchment over.  
'I'm sorry,' James had written. Lily blinked, and looked around, trying to figure out what James had donw.  
'Er, it's okay. Why though?' she scrawled. She hesitantly pushed the parchment to the edge of her desk. James snatched it up.  
Mcgonogall swooped down on him.  
'POTTER! Who are earth are you passing notes to?' she screeched. Lily winced. Mcgonogall was a fair teacher, but when she caught people not paying attention. it was not a pretty sight.  
James tilted his chair back, grasping the parchment tightly in his hand. 'Nobody, Professor,' he stammered. 'I was just doodling,'  
Lily was surprised. Last year, James would have leapt at the chance to serve a detention with her. Now he was standing up for her! Even still, she wasn't sure what made her get up.  
'I'm sorry, Professor. He was passing notes with me. It won't happen again,'  
'See that it doesn't! You're Head Girl, Miss Evans! I expect better from you! Five points, each, from Gryffindor, and you two will serve a detention tonight,'  
Blushing slightly, Lily sat back down. *  
James started to write Lily a note, thought better of it, and grinned at her instead. Sneaking a glance in her direction, he noted she was grinning back at him. He felt his insides soar.  
She didn't hate him! And why not? He had just earned her a detention. Lily Evans. in detention. with himself. James returned her smile, feeling happier than should be allowed.  
  
***  
  
".So she DIDN'T kill you!' Sirius exclaimed loudly during lunch. The Marauders had gathered around James eager to find out what had happened to him after he got a detention with Lily.  
James glared at his best friend. 'No, she didn't,' he said witheringly. He glanced down the table and his gaze softened as his eyes fell on Lily.  
'Ooh, Jamie,' Peter chortled. James sighed, ignoring him. Sirius sniggered into his Shepherds Pie.  
'Oooh-ooh, look, Diggory!' he said, bouncing in his seat.  
Diggory had indeed walked over to the Gryffindor table and was talking to Lily and her friends. James felt his blood boil.  
'Now, James, DON'T go over there! Lily will only hate you for meddling,' Remus pointed out practically.  
James clenched his fists, but heeded the advice and stayed where he was. If looks could kill, however, Diggory would be dead and buried.  
  
*  
Lily nodded and smiled politely at something Amos was saying, wishing inwardly that he would leave her along. Arabella was turning red from her attempts to keep from laughing.  
'So, um, Head meeting today, and then we call the Prefects,' Amos told her.  
'Oh. That's nice. Did Dumbledore tell you?'  
'Yeah, he owled us, but I took the liberty of simply telling you myself,' Amos smiled winningly at her.  
'Thank you,' Lily muttered through gritted teeth. How dare he! She was Head Girl with him!  
Bella snorted loudly, unable to hold back her mirth as she gagged into her potatoes. Lily laughed under her breath.  
'Gee, I wonder what's gotten into Bella,' Cassidy said innocently. Miranda collapsed into giggles. From down the table came the sound of laughter and Lily, Miranda, and Diggory turned to look.  
James and Sirius were laughing, their heads bowed down as though so no one would be able to tell that it was them. Remus had a small smile on his face and Peter was chucking nervously.  
'Sorry,' Remus mouthed. Lily shook her head.  
'What?' she mouthed back. Remus mimed interrupting her conversation, and Lily shook her head.  
'I really don't care!' she yelled back. James' head snapped and he glared between Lily and Remus. Lily rolled her eyes.  
Sirius, who seemed to love being amused as his friends expense, jumped up, taking James who grabbed Remus who in turn grabbed Peter and dragged the line down beside the girls and Diggory.  
'Cassidy! Lily! Miranda! Diggory!' he offered a bright smile to each of them and shoved James into the chair beside Lily.  
'Hello, James,' she said sweetly.  
'Hey,' he muttered. She sighed.  
'Still working on mastering my name then?'  
James gave her a bright grin. 'I think I might have it down!' he explained, drawing his eyebrows together and looking as though he was concentrating hard. 'Lllll,.. iiiii.. lllll..-'  
Amos cut him off. 'Well, LILY, I'll see you at the Heads meeting tomorrow,' he said.  
'Er, right, see you then,' Lily said, attempting to look intersted but still laughing at James. Amos narrowed his eyes and stalked off.  
'I don't think he likes you,' Miranda commented.  
'Who, me?' Lily asked in surprise.  
'No, it's obvious he LIKES you,' Cassidy said, ignoring James' scowl, 'but I don't think he likes James,'  
'Well, duh! But that's cause Lily and James will go out, get married, have children, heck, they'll probably DIE together!'  
'SIRIUS, SHUT IT!' Lily and James yelled at the same time. Remus and Cassidy shared looks, both of them grinning.  
  
***  
  
Lily threw her books onto her bed, glad that she had finished her homework right away. It was time for her detention, and she would have hated homework lurking evilly in the back of her mind.  
On her way to the dungeons (she had escaped the Common Room with only a few jeers and taunts from her friends and Sirius) where she had been assigned to go, James caught up with her.  
'Hey, Lily,' he said, grinning at her. Somehow, she didn't mind that grin as much as she might have a year ago. Instead, she returned it easily. 'How was your homework?' James asked.  
'Just spiffy,' Lily replied.  
'Spiffy?' James laughed.  
'Yep, and yours?'  
'I haven't finished it. I had Quidditch practice,' James explained.  
'Dang,' Lily grimaced.  
'I know. I finished all but that blasted charms paper! It was hard! I hate charms,' James muttered.  
'Oh, it wasn't so bad,' Lily shrugged. "I can help you, if you want,' she offered casually, again not sure why she was doing so. He just seems so different! she thought. So nice!  
'That would be great,' James exclaimed cheerfully. They had reached the dungeons. James held the door open for her, and Lily thanked him with a smile. Wow, she thought, where did that come from?  
'Right on time,' Professor Mcgonogal announced. 'Luckily for you,' she added as though on afterthought. 'You will be cleaning cauldrons without magic,' she told them. Lily sighed, but James shrugged. Lily realized with a small smile that he had probably done this before.  
Professor Mcgonogal waved her wand and performed a simple spell on the cauldrons to prevent magic from being used before she swept out of the dungeon, the door slamming behind her.  
'Does she always leave?' Lily asked incredulously.  
'Why are you asking me?' James smiled slyly.  
'Because you have a lot, er, I mean, you always, um, that is, not to say it's a BAD thing, but you see, and I thought you might.' Lily trailed off, embarrassed.  
James only smiled, then explained. 'She knows who we are, so if it isn't done she knows why so we can't leave until we're done anyway, because she'll know,'  
Lily nodded, 'that makes sense,' she commented. James tossed her a sponge and rag and brought a tub of soapy water. The cauldrons stood in a line.  
'Ten of them, so five each?' Lily turned to him.  
'Sure thing, Lils,' he said, kneeling down and beginning to scrub. Lily joined him.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, they were each on their third cauldron and talking like good friends.  
'So I take it you don't like Diggory?' James raised a dark brow.  
'Don't get me wrong! He's a great person, and really nice,' Lily said hurriedly.  
James chuckled. 'You're just too nice, Lily,' he said with a shake of his head.  
'He's Head Boy! I shouldn't not like him! I'm going to have to spend some time, planning and all,'  
James ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it had been. 'Lots of time, huh?' he asked.  
'Well, me, him, prefects, and professors,' Lily amended. James nodded slowly. Lily moved onto her fourth cauldron and after a minute James followed her example.  
'Do you hate me?' James asked her suddenly. Lily looked up, surprised, and narrowly missed whacking her head on her cauldron.  
'Well, I just, that is to say, er.' Lily stopped, waiting for James to laugh or smirk at her. He didn't do either. Instead he sat down, his hazel eyes fixed intently on her face.  
Did she hate him? No, of course not. She only hated people like Snape or Bellatrix. But did he annoy her?  
No. He didn't even do that, not this year at least.  
'No,' she said quietly.  
'What?' James asked.  
'I don't hate you. You haven't even annoyed me this year,' she told him. James laughed sheepishly.  
He flashed her a sudden grin and rumpled his hair. 'So then will you go out with me?' he asked, hazel eyes dancing with laughter.  
Lily rolled her eyes. 'No, James,'  
'Friends?' he held out a hand.  
'Friends,' she smiled, shaking it. He had nice, strong hands she noticed.  
  
***  
  
He had officially achieved the impossible. Friends, with Lily Evans! James wanted to jump up and down and shout it to the world. He didn't care that she wouldn't go out with him. A year ago, people would have bet their life that Lily Evans would NEVER be friends with James Potter.  
She was smiling, too. At him, and him alone. And she didn't like Diggory! James thought that he would explode with hapiness.  
She was so beautiful when she smiled. Actually, she was always gorgeous. but now. James thought his heart would burst it was feeling so jumpy.  
'Hey, James, you've scrubbed that same side of the cauldron for the past five minutes,' Lily's voice interupted.  
'Er, uh, yeah,' he stammered, looking up at her laughing face.  
Dang she was amazing.  
They had finished their cauldrons. Lily grinned suddenly and kissed his cheek. James felt his heart stop.  
'You called me Lily,' she whispered and he grinned foolishly. This was heaven.  
  
DONE !!!!! WHHAHAHHA  
  
THE END!!!11 


	3. A little help

Hey guys. sorry, I guess there was some confusion because at the end of Chapter 2, I wrote "done," and "the end". I think that I meant to add ". of chapter 2," because that most certainly isn't the end of this story. bwaaahah, there is still a LOT left..  
  
anyway, glad you guys like it so far... to continue:  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Lily slept in and was woken by Arabella, with an unusual method involving screaming and water balloons. Needless to say, it was a grumpy (and still damp) Lily who made her way to the Great Hall to snatch a piece of toast and dash to class.  
Grabbing a slice of toast, and still muttering insults about Arabella and 'useless friends,' under her breath, Lily pulled her book bag over her shoulder and ran to her first class. Today she had double charms with the Hufflepuffs. Lily loved charms, and usually she would not have minded being put with the Hufflepuffs, but now she had to worry about Amos.  
Lily ran into the classroom two minutes before class was supposed to start. Amos was sitting by an empty desk, and she saw that her three supposed best friends had left no empty desks. Glaring at them, Lily resigned herself to sit with Amos, who was waving enthusiastically over to her.  
Walking over to him, she heard a cry of, "Lily!" and turned around. It was James. He was sitting beside Sirius, and had a hand over an empty desk. His other had been waving energetically in the air, motioning her over. Lily hesitated, torn. A year ago, James had been her nemesis. But in reality, he wasn't that bad. And she didn't know if she could stand Amos more than was necessary for Head duties.  
With that in mind, Lily pretended that she had not seen Amos, and made a right angle turn towards the Marauders. James shot Sirius a smirk that made Lily raise a brow, but there was no turning back now. Shooting her friends a glare that left them assured they would have hell to pay later, she took the seat beside James.  
'Just don't write me any notes,' she warned with a smile. James laughed good-naturedly. Sirius smiled at her.  
'Didn't you want to sit with Diggory?' he asked. Lily glanced hurriedly over at Amos, who was glaring at James' back, and made sure he was out of earshot.  
'No,' she shrugged. Sirius and Remus burst into laughter.  
'Lily doesn't like him much,' James said, with only a touch of smugness. Lily shot him a look.  
'I see he calls you Lily now,' remarked Remus. Lily nodded, taking out a sheet of parchment and a quill.  
'I have him well trained,' she said, grinning. Peter hooted.  
'Settle down!' Professor Flitwick called, perched a top his pile of books. (A/N, yes, I know he was teaching there from OotP). 'Today we shall begin a very difficult and advanced charm that I think you can all manage.'  
'That's reassuring,' James muttered to Lily, who shot him another look, but was smiling. Her quill was poised over her parchment, ready to take notes.  
'It is used to create a bubble of protection, much more useful than a simple shield charm. Can anyone tell us who invented this charm? Yes, Miss Evans?'  
'A particular witch by the name of Abigail Kling created the bubble protection charm in 1692. She lived in America, and was tired of being subjected to the nuisance of witch burning, as she was not very good at the charm used. She created the bubble because it makes a witch or wizard invisible to Muggle and squib eyes, and effectively deflects curses. Word of it traveled quickly, and by 1700 was considered a standard spell, though difficult and complex to perform,'  
James whistled softly under his breath, and Lily smiled rather proudly.  
'Very good, Miss Evans. Take ten points for Gryffindor. Now, the incantation is blasé shutz, and as you perform this nice firm flick of the wrist, not too hard, and then a quiet release. Lets see you all try.  
The class obediently flicked and released. A few minutes later, Flictwick interrupted them. 'Now, everyone, Miss Evans and Mr Black remain to only two who have seemed to master the movement. Miss Evans, kindly help Mr Potter,'  
James flashed her a winning smile, but she only shook her head. A little fondly, a few people observed.  
'James, no, you're completely wrong. Your wand is NOT a sword. Don't wave it around like that, you're acting like a first year in his first charms class. And you're holding your ward wrong! Goodness, how have you ever managed to pass charms?'  
Lily rearranged his fingers on his wand. His hands, she noticed, were warm and large, big enough to place around her entire hand. She blushed slightly, and pulled her hand back. 'See? Like so! Now, flick- harder, ooh, not so hard, yes, yes, exactly right!'  
  
*  
  
Sirius watched Lily help James with a fond expression. James was right: they were perfect for each other. He saw how Lily blushed as she touched James' hand and grinned evilly to himself. So Lily dear doesn't hate James as much as she claims to, he thought.  
James was built tall and slender, his body lean from Quidditch training. Lily was delicate and petite. As she stood beside James, helping him move his wrist in the correct way, she only came up to just above his chin. Her long red hair was left down and flowing against her black robes. James flashed Lily a smile and rumpled up his hair as he finally did the charm right, creating a bubble around him. Lily stepped back with a smile, as proud as any teacher.  
  
*  
  
Something was certainly wrong with her. This was James. James Potter. She didn't hate him anymore, but she did NOT like him. She couldn't like James. He was, after all, James. He had finally mastered the protection charm, and she watched him with a small smile playing around her lips.  
His hazel eyes were deep and serious as he practiced over and over. He was dedicated, she realized. Every once in a while he would absent- mindedly rumple his black hair, and instead of it driving her crazy, Lily found she rather liked it. It's cute, she told herself. Then she started. Cute? James?  
Well, of course, she reasoned. A person would have to be off their rocker to not find James cute. His hazel eyes, sharp nose, thin face, messy hair. she had never denied he was cute. Had she?  
  
*  
  
If James had been any more conceited, he would have told himself Lily liked him. But no, she had insisted on being friends, and she had to know that he was in love with her.  
Love?  
Of course, he told himself. He was surprised that Diggory seemed to be his only competition. Lily was so perfect. She had been patient with him, funny, intelligent, and now she was laughing at his jokes.  
He had never been closer to Lily than when she was helping him with that stupid charm. He absolutely despised charms. He would have been willing to do a thousand complex charms if it meant Lily helping him.  
Maybe it had only made it harder with her so close. Her presence suddenly made him nervous. He couldn't concentrate on his work, he couldn't take notes. Her hands around his had almost been enough to make him giddy.  
Now all he had to do was convince her to see what he had known for years. They were perfect for each other.  
  
***  
  
Lily shoved her books onto the bed, irritated that she had not had time to finish the two-foot long essay for Transfiguration due the next day. Once more running from the common room muttering under her breath, this time about evil teachers, she ran straight into someone.  
'Oh, dear, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I . oh, hello James. I'm sorry,'  
'It's quite all right,' James told her with a smile. 'Where are you going?'  
'Head meeting, then a meeting with all the prefects and then to finish that stupid Transfiguration essay,' Lily huffed.  
'Oh, that isn't that bad,'  
'Yes it is. I hate Transfiguration,'  
'Well, if I recall correctly, we have an essay due tomorrow in charms that you promised to help me with, so I would be happy to return the favor,' James smiled.  
Lily slowly returned it. 'Thank you SO much James,' she said, then added, 'and crikey, I'm about to be late, so I'll see you tonight,'  
She ran off, slightly happier. Because I'm getting some help so it won't be as bad as I thought it would be, she told herself. Nothing more.  
She reached the stone gargoyle, hastily gave the password (lemon drops) and ran up the spiral stairs the appeared. She entered the Headmasters office right on time.  
'Ah, Miss Evans, thank you,' Dumbledore said. Amos smiled at her. Lily returned it, and hoped it didn't look as stiff as it felt.  
'Well, Mr Diggory here was telling me that he had a few ideas. A Halloween ball, for example. Last year we had a costume ball, so perhaps this time a simple holiday motif would be nice,'  
'Yes, I think so,' Lily said, sore that Amos was giving ideas without her agreement. 'How about Halloween night?'  
'That sounds good,' Dumbledore said. 'I shall announce it around October 1,'  
'Good idea,' Amos put it. Lily sighed. 'Now, moving on..'  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Lily was through with Head duties. She quickly walked back to her common room, both to avoid Amos and in hopes that James hadn't given up on her and gone to bed. She was not disappointed. James was sitting in front of the fire, charms book open.  
With a sigh, Lily sat down next to him, shaking her head.  
'So, any news?' James asked.  
'Well, don't tell anyone, bur we're going to have a Halloween ball,'  
'Really? Want to go with me?'  
Lily shot him a look and didn't answer.  
'So, about this charms paper.' James began. Lily smiled and began to explain.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, she was in bed. That was nice, she thought, sliding into the covers. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that it was rather a compliment that James liked her.  
  
AAAAHHAHHA, the end of that chapter!!!!!! I know, I know, it wasn't as long, but I'm not in the mood. anyway, I'll get another one up soon. review, please!!! 


	4. Dreams of a Dark Lord

howdy once more!! REVIEW please. I really need to know what people think. savvy?  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lily was walking around the Hogwarts grounds. There was a loud howl. She saw a strange animal come from the woods. She recognized it as a werewolf. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. How did I get here? she wondered. She looked down, suddenly, and there was a rat, scuttling almost anxiously. How did that get here?  
She was running, running, out of breath, and then. she was in the hospital wing. Remus was sitting on a bed beside her, his pale gray eyes as tired as always. Lily sighed.  
'I just don't know. I think I do like James, but how can I? He was such an idiot last year.'  
'He always got like that around you, showing off and acting stupid. Really, he's a great guy. He's done some things that no one else would do. Awesome things. I know he can be a jerk sometimes, and I know I'm his good friend, but I'm his friend for a reason. Honestly, I would trust James with my life.'  
'What sort of things?'  
'Oh, I don't think I can tell you. One day, maybe James will. I'll be sure to let him I approve,'  
Lily smiled, but was confused. What things? Where had the animal gone? Why was she here? She opened up her mouth to ask him.  
. She was at a cemetery, and someone was scurrying around. For a moment she was reminded of the rat she had seen. What an absurd idea. From behind, she could tell from his cloak that he was a wizard. He had pale blonde hair that stuck to his head. A skinny boy was tied to a tree. He looked familiar. Lily couldn't place him. James? She thought. Then, no, this boy was too young. And, on closer inspection, Lily saw his eyes were green. They look like my eyes.. she heard a terrible yell..  
. and then there was another scream, different. 'Mama! Papa!'  
A strange, green mark floating above a house. Screaming. Chaos. She was in a dark room. Someone had grabbed her hand.  
'It's him, again, dear,'  
'Who?' she asked confused. Who was that? And who call her dear?  
'Voldemort. he attacked another house. They need us.'  
She wanted to ask who Voldemort was. Why that person was calling her dear. But she was whirling, whirling.  
. a newspaper sat on porch stairs. Lily bent down to pick it up and gasped at the headlines. 'Four Muggles killed!'  
Who would kill muggles? She looked closer.  
.'Peter? We should use him? Why?'  
'No on would think of it.'  
'I don't know.'  
.'I'm afraid that I have some bad news.'  
.Mom! Dad! That freak. It was Petunia. screaming. a flash of green light  
And finally Lily found her voice and screamed.  
  
'LILY! What's wrong?'  
Lily was in her bed, sweating and wide-awake. Cassidy was beside her bed, her long black hair pulled back into a braid.  
'I . there was.' Lily started to cry. What was wrong with her? Lily Evans rarely cried. Cassidy pulled her closer, into a hug.  
'There, there, it's okay,' she murmured. And though she knew nothing was okay, Lily felt herself drift off to a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
James gasped suddenly as he awoke with a start. Why had he been suddenly woken? He had been having such a pleasant dream. No one else seemed to have been bothered; he could still hear Peter's snores and Sirius was dead to the world.  
A scream, he realized suddenly. But whose?  
James lay back down, suddenly wide awake. He had received an owl from his dad the day before, and it had told him about a Dark Lord. Voldemort, or something like it. His father told him to read the newspaper the next day.  
  
***  
  
Lily waited anxiously for her owl, bringing the Daily Prophet. Her dream last night had made no sense, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened the previous night. The knot forming in her stomach was keeping her from eating.  
'Lily, you have to eat,' Miranda told her. Cassidy nodded.  
'Are you, like, anorexic now?'  
'Haha, no,' Lily replied sarcastically, then 'yes,' as a barn owl swooped down and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet onto her untouched plate. Shoving a knut at the poor bird, Lily snatched up the newspaper.  
'DARK LORD ON THE RISE. THREE MUGGLES KILLED,' the bold headlines read. Lily gasped, her already pale skin slowly losing all color as she continued to read.  
'He-Who-Must-not-be-Named performed that avada kedavra curse last night, killing two Muggles. The third was killed by.'  
Lily stopped reading, and ran from the Great Hall. Dumbledore had not been at breakfast; he had to be in his office. Lily had to talk to him.  
When she reached the stone gargoyle, she gasped out the password, and leaned against the stairs, her mind racing. Her dreams last night. it was not simply coincidence. This Dark Lord-- she had never heard of him before. Over the summer, she had heard some horror stories, but everyone had dismissed them as people who had gone crazy. Nothing to really worry about.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door to his office before she had gotten a chance to knock. Confused, she slowly entered.  
'Good morning, Miss Evans. I assume you are not here on Head business?'  
'Er, no sir,' she said nervously. Dumbledore waited. 'It's just. the newspaper today...'  
'Disturbed you?' Dumbledore asked quietly when she did not finish.  
'No, sir,' she said. Dumbledore did not look surprised. 'Last night, I had these, terrible dreams. it started with me, walking, around Hogwarts, and I was close to the lake, when there was a howl and I saw this large animal, a werewolf, and I looked down, and there was a rat. And, then, suddenly, I was at a cemetery, and there was a wizard, and a little boy. no more than fourteen.. and then. I don't know. peoples voices, green marks. and someone talking about Peter.'  
She grew silent and Dumbledore regarded her gravely.  
'Thank you for telling me, Miss Evans. This is an interesting development. But now- a few years ago, there was a student at this school named Tom Riddle. Brilliant student- the best Hogwarts has seen, except, perhaps..' Dumbledore shook his head. 'He graduated, and to all accounts disappeared. He has now returned, under the name of Lord Voldemort. At school he was a Slytherin, and even now his goal seems to be to purge the wizarding world of all that are, in his view, unclean. If it takes him attacking people at random, and families at will- he doesn't care. Do you understand that?'  
Lily thought for a moment. She did understand that. But she wanted more! She wanted Dumbledore to explain about HER, tell her what her dream meant. Instead she said yes, thanked him, and fled.  
  
*  
  
James had noticed that Lily left. He hoped that she was all right. He was furious with his father for not telling him more about Voldemort. Now, Sirius, who was skimming the front-page article, had stolen his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
'Names,' James muttered.  
'What?'  
'I want NAMES,' James repeated through gritted teeth.  
'Of?'  
'WHO DIED!' James hissed. Sirius' mouth formed an o.  
'I see. Er-- they don't, let me. um, oh! Thomas Jones, his wife, Emily Jones, and their daughter, Lillian Jones,'  
James breathed a sigh of relief.  
'Whoa, there--- why did you want to know?' Sirius asked, furrowing his dark brows. James made a noncommittal answer in his throat, and Remus chuckled softly.  
'Didn't you notice Evans go running from the Hall? Prongs wanted to make sure it wasn't her parents that Dark Lord had blasted to pieces,'  
Remus' voice turned exceptionally harsh on his last words, surprising his three friends. Peter glances worriedly up at Sirius and James, as though they would provide an answer. James, however, was deep in thought. and not of Remus.  
'Why did she run out then?' he mused. 'Her parents hadn't died.' James jumped to his feet, still frowning, and dashed from the Hall.  
  
He turned on abrupt corner, not sure where he was heading, and crashed into someone. 'Oh, oh, sorry,' he said distractedly, then bent down to offer a hand to the poor soul he had knocked down.  
It was Lily.  
Completely taken aback, James' hand stopped in the middle of reaching down to her, and his mouth fell slightly open. 'Talk about coincidences.'  
'I beg your pardon?' Lily said, a small smile playing about her lips. James smiled back, lost in her brilliant green eyes. 'Are you going to help me up then?'  
'Wha-- oh! Yeah, yeah, sorry,' James clasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. 'Er.' he ran a hand through his hair, and Lily pursed her lips.  
'Where were you going in such a hurry?'  
'Oh! To, well,' James stopped, knowing he was blushing, 'to look for you,' he finished quietly. He looked down at his shoes, then quickly glanced up at her eyes, and to his surprise saw that she was blushing.  
'Why?' she asked softly.  
'Oh, well, to make sure you were all right, and all.' he trailed off, sighing. Why did he have to act so stupid around her? Why couldn't he just-- be normal.  
But for once he appeared to have said the right thing. 'Really? That's so sweet,' Lily said, grinning. James smiled stupidly back. He opened his mouth to reply, and couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound conceited, so he simply shrugged.  
'Where were you going, anyway?' he said, feeling brilliant for having come up with something normal to say.  
Lily's face fell slightly. 'Nowhere,' she murmured, then shook her head. 'The Headmasters office,'  
'Why?'  
Lily shrugged, and James decided not to press the subject. Instead he smiled again, and invited her back to breakfast. With a brilliant smile of her own, Lily followed him into the Great Hall and James decided there was definitely something to be said for modesty.  
  
***  
  
anyway, yeah-- sorry its short and I havent updated in a long time. school is killing me!! keels over and dies anyways. yup yuop. plEASE REVIEW!!!!!! thank you!! --- AROD--- 


	5. A Question and A Confession

Okay. Really sorry about the delay. I hope some people still bother to read it... my life got crazy for a while! So here goes!  
  
James watched Lily through every one of their classes. This was, in fact, nothing unusual. He had stared at her ever since second year. First year he had been too busy learning how to blow things up... James smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
But something was different now, because Lily wasn't turning around to glare at him when she felt his eyes on her. No, she had turned around a few times, but each time- there had been three so far- she had just given him a smile and turned back around.  
  
He was on top of the world, a feeling he had been getting quite often lately. In fact, he decided, maybe he would talk to her today... There was that dance. They could always go to that together. He smiled as the class was dismissed. Lily and her friends were already in the hall, so he would have to run to catch up... Throwing his books into his bag, James sprinted from the classroom.  
  
Rounding the corner, he came to a dead stop. There was Lily, but she was taking to Diggory. And from the look in his eyes, he was asking her to the dance. He had drawn her away from her friends who were a few feet ahead, but Lily's back was towards James. Say no, he pleaded with her silently. Say no! Amos gave Lily a small smile, and walked away, waving over his shoulder. James saw Lily wave back. His heart sunk. He had always hated Diggory, but now he despised that man. He was a terrible Quidditch player besides. What did Lily seen in him?  
  
Not wanting to wait for his own friends and hear their jeers- his friends were nice, but they didn't seem to realize what Lily was to him- he trudged down the hallway, in the direction of Lily and the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly he realized that he was right next to Lily. She hadn't moved since Diggory had left. Still forcing himself to be polite, he smiled at her.  
  
'How's everything going?'  
  
'Uh... Pretty well,' she answered cheerfully. Her eyes looked distracted though. 'Are you all right?'  
  
'What? Oh- yeah... yeah, everything's great,'  
  
'You're not very convincing,' he grinned in spite of himself.  
  
'Oh,' she blushed and looked away.  
  
'So?' he prompted. 'Tell me?'  
  
'Just... Diggor-- Amos.'  
  
'Oh? And what about Diggor-Amos was bothering you?'  
  
Lily blessed him with a small smile at the name. 'Oh... just... this Halloween Dance,'  
  
'That bothers you?' He was teasing her, but he hoped she didn't mind. The truth was, it was his nature to tease and prod for answers.  
  
She didn't seem too bothered. 'Not the dance in itself, no,'  
  
'But Diggory does?'  
  
She sighed. 'Not all the time,'  
  
'Aha!'  
  
Lily stared at him. 'What?'  
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has come at LONG LAST. Yes, prepare yourself, folks. Lily Evans- yes, you heard me, Lily Evans, has admitted to NOT LIKING SOMEONE,'  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, but grinned all the same. 'Not entirely true,'  
  
'Whatever do you mean?'  
  
'Well, first, I just said that I don't exactly like him all the time. Some of the time he's... bearable... And plus, I've told you before that I don't like you,'  
  
'Please tell me that's all past tense,'  
  
She laughed- he remembered how much he loved that laugh- and tossed him a sly look. 'Well, I don't know...'  
  
'I'm wounded, Lils... mortally wounded,' James cried, falling against the wall in mock agony. He slid to the ground, still clutching his side. '  
  
'What drama. Ever considered the theater as a form of work?'  
  
'Theater? No!'  
  
'Then what?' she asked. She offered him a hand, and James took it, thinking briefly about how ridiculous it must look for Lily to be pulling him up.  
  
'Seriously?'  
  
'Yeah,'  
  
'Well... I think I'll become an Auror,'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'What about you?'  
  
'I was thinking the same thing,'  
  
'What? No!'  
  
She frowned slightly at him. 'Why not?'  
  
He knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. That was the most absurd idea he had ever heard! 'Well,' he floundered, trying to explain the obvious, 'you might get hurt,'  
  
She looked amused, which, for once, had not been James' intent. 'So could you,' she countered easily.  
  
'That doesn't matter,'  
  
'To some people it might,'  
  
'Like who?  
  
'Well, I might miss your constant affections and jokes,' she laughed. James smirked. 'Admit it, Lils, you'd miss me,'  
  
Her brilliant green eyes danced. 'Oh, I might. You have your uses,'  
  
'I do?'  
  
'Sure. Without you, I'd barely have a chance to see Sirius,'  
  
'Sirius? So... ?' he stopped. 'Oh. I get it. That wasn't funny,'  
  
'What said that I was joking?'  
  
'I did!' he cried indignantly.  
  
They had reached the Great Hall James realized with faint astonishment. He decided that he needed to be bold. He almost laughed at himself- that was ludicrous, James Potter, telling himself to be BOLD.  
  
'Lily?'  
  
'Yes, James?'  
  
'What did Diggory ask you?'  
  
'To the dance,'  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
There was a slight pause. James' life hung on her next words.  
  
'I said I'd think about it,'  
  
A start.  
  
'What would you say if I asked you the same question?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
She was teasing him, stalling for time. He realized that, as he realized his own heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could hear it. He didn't care. He wanted Lily. Wanted her and didn't care what she said to him. He needed to ask.  
  
'Want to go to the dance with me?'  
  
'The Halloween dance?'  
  
She was killing him. 'Yes, the Halloween Dance,'  
  
'Well. I would like to say yes, but then what do I tell Diggory?'  
  
'That a better offer came along?' He was desperate. He grinned at her, and she blushed.  
  
'Tempting,'  
  
'Or tell him the truth,'  
  
'Which is?'  
  
'That he's a pompous idiot who know everything, and knows he knows everything, and is just an overstuffed pretty boy who does not deserve you, and you could mention that the love of your life came and whisked you away and honestly, how could you resist that?'  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
'Tempting, James.'  
  
'Well? You're killing me, Lily,'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Why is that? Why is that? Because, Lillian Evans, I have thought you were beautiful since first year when I didn't think girls were acceptable, let alone pretty, and I thought you were brilliant since second, and I knew you were amazing in third, and I've loved you since the beginning of this year when I changed and you changed and you didn't hate me and I didn't act like an idiot every time I was around you and now I, James Potter, am begging you, pleading, asking, anything... please, please, please grace me with your presence by my side at the Halloween Dance,'  
  
'Don't ever call me Lillian again,' Lily told him, but she had a smile on her face and she was looking up at him fondly. Fondly! Yes! Please let that be a good sign... 'I think, James Potter, that you have convinced me. I would love to accompany you to the upcoming dance,'  
  
And that was that.  
  
Okay. That is NOT the end... although it might be a better one than I have planned, but I want this story to follow them for longer..... so review PLEASE.. thank you SO much! I love you guys! AROD 


	6. Acceptance By All

Anyway, I hope this format works... Sometimes it just randomly... doesn't... It didn't before, and so I attempted to fix it, and hopefully it makes more sense now. It was really confusing before-- I'm sorry about that! I hope that it's better now. Please review and all that... I hope that you enjoy...Sorry that's it's been forever since I updated.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, blah blah blah  
  
Changes  
  
Lily was torn in half at the moment. Part of her was incredibly happy to be going to the dance with James. She couldn't help but smile all through lunch, glancing over quite often to where James was eating with Sirius, Peter, and Remus.  
  
But the other half of her was dreading the next day, or whenever Amos would come to her and remind her of his invitation. She didn't want to go with him; she never ha, but she was still stuck in a position where she had to decline. Lily hated disappointing people. She just hoped Amos had someone else to ask.  
  
Her friends noticed her absent-mindedness as well. Cassidy leaned across the table and waved her hand in front of the red-heads face.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
Lily jumped. 'Hi,' she said.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. 'What do we mean? Lily, Amos pulled you aside after last period, and you were ten minutes late to lunch and you've been spacey ever since,'  
  
Lily glanced down at her thus-far abandoned plate of food which was growing increasing cold. She hastily took a few bites.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said defiantly, through a mouthful of food. Her three friends exchanged glances.  
  
'Oh, stop it,' Cassidy said in mock-disgust.  
  
'Have a date for the dance yet?' Lily asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
'No,' Cassidy said casually.  
  
'Yes,' Bella and Miranda said together. Lily looked up, interested.  
  
'Oh, really? Who?'  
  
'Remus,' Miranda said, taking a big bite of food so as to avoid deeper questioning.  
  
Lily smiled. 'Nice. And you, Bella?'  
  
'Oh, some random Ravenclaw. Kent? He's cute, plays Quidditch... Should be a fun night, I suppose,'  
  
'Do you have a date?' Cassidy asked.  
  
Lily attempted to hold back her grin but to no avail, and then wondered why she even wanted to smile.  
  
'Yes,'  
  
Her three friends leaned forward. 'Who?' Miranda came close to squealing.  
  
'Amos?' Bella frowned.  
  
'No,'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'JammesPotter.......' Lily muttered, trying to slur her words together...  
  
It was no use, and indeed, Lily wasn't trying overly hard, to her own surprise.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'James?'  
  
'Potter?'  
  
'The one you have claimed to have hated?'  
  
'You said yes?'  
  
'Better than Amos, of course,'  
  
'I told you that you were destined to be,'  
  
Lily held up her hands to stop the cascade of voices. 'Enough! We're just going to the dance together. End of story,'  
  
'End of story?' Bella repeated slyly. Lily smirked.  
'We shall see, my friends, we shall see,'  
  
Her friends merely exchanged glances, then squealed excitedly. 'I knew it!' Bella said again.  
  
'So, anyone have dates yet?' James asked casually.  
  
'Yep,' Sirius and Remus said together.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Girl from Ravenclaw. Her name's Rebekah. She's a seventh year,'  
  
'Miranda? Lily's friend,'  
  
'Oh,' James said, in the best mood in the world. 'She's nice,'  
  
'Do you?'  
  
'Of course,' James said mockingly. 'I'm James Potter,'  
  
'So you gave up on Lily?' Peter asked in surprise.  
  
'I never give up,'  
  
'Merely put things off?' Remus grinned good-naturedly.  
  
'Not that either,'  
  
Sirius frowned at him. 'Then whose your date?'  
  
'She's beautiful. Nice. Sweet. Funny. Redhead. In our year. Name's... Lily Evans. Know her?'  
  
Three mouths gaped open.  
  
James laughed in delight.  
  
'No way,'  
  
'No freaking way,'  
  
'You're drunk,'  
  
'Insane,'  
  
'James, that's not funny,'  
  
'I'm serious,'  
  
'No, I am,' Sirius said on instinct. Three pairs of eyes glared at him. 'Right. Kidding,' he said quickly.  
  
'You can ask her, if you don't believe me,' James said.  
  
'I will,' Sirius said, standing up. 'Oi! Lily! Lillian Something Evans!'  
  
'I don't have a middle name, Black,' Lily called from down the table.  
  
'Fine then. Lily Evans! Is it true that you are going to this upcoming Halloween dance with none other than a Mister James Harold Potter, who is sitting next to me?'  
  
The Great Hall was absolutely silent.  
  
'I am indeed. What of it?' Lily asked.  
Sirius fell back in his chair, looking stunned.  
  
'She's... she's cracked under the pressure of N.E.W.T's, that's all,' he informed them shakily.  
  
'Or she just realizes that she loves me,'  
  
'You don't understand, Prongs. Ever since third year, you've been asking Evans out. And ever since third year, she's been turning you down. The sun rises in the morning, and set's at night, and I'd tell you where, but I honestly have no idea. These are facts of life. And now you and Evans are not only friends, but she has accepted your offer on a date. My world is crashing down. I think I need a minute alone,'  
  
James patted him absently on the back. 'Take all the time you need, mate. She's still going out with me,'  
  
'Lily,'  
  
She looked up absently. 'What... Oh, hi, Amos,'  
  
'Can I speak with you for a moment?'  
  
Lily felt her stomach drop. 'Sure,'  
  
She followed him out of the Great Hall. After the doors closed behind them, he turned to her. 'So- so you're going to the dance with Potter?'  
  
His blue eyes actually looked hurt. Dang him. Lily despised disappointing him. But if she had accepted Amos, she would have been forced to turn down James. And imagine the look in his hazel eyes if he had been turned down after, after they had been acting friendly. Besides, even if she wasn't in love with James, he would make the night fun. Something she wasn't sure Amos was possible of doing.  
  
Wait- in love with James? No way. That was insane. She wasn't even sure that she liked him, yet.  
  
Maybe she had been drinking too much butterbeer.  
  
She realized Amos was still waiting for her answer. 'Er. Yes.' She tried to think of a way to soften it, but nothing came to mind. She thought of what James had told her to say and had to stifle a giggle. It wouldn't do to have Amos think that she was laughing at him. 'I'm really sorry, Amos. I like you, a lot. Just in a friendly way,'  
  
He eyed her. 'And you like Potter in a more than friendly way?'  
  
She blushed. 'I'm-- I'm not sure,'  
  
And that was the truth. Did she? She honestly wasn't sure. She didn't think so. But then- why did she feel so lightheaded around him? Why did she love touching him, in charms? And love watching him laugh? Love making him laugh? Why did she so readily accept his invitation, when she had turned down Amos? She liked Amos, all right. He was a sweet person.  
  
Her confusion must have shown in her eyes, because Amos smiled. 'It's all right, Lily. Honestly, I knew that you and Potter would get together before the end of the year,'  
'What?'  
  
He smiled again. 'You guys are just too perfect for each other,' he said, then kissed her softly on the cheek, and went back to the Great Hall.  
  
That night, it took Lily a long time to fall asleep. She continually replied the day's events over in her mind, trying to figure out why she was so excited. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't, but she knew that was a lie. For whatever reason, the idea of accompanying James Potter to the Halloween Dance as not nearly as repulsive as it should have been. Far from it...  
  
It was thoughts like these that kept Lily tossing and turning for what seemed like hours. Slowly, however, she felt herself fall back into sleep... Her dreams, however, were far from comfortting.  
  
It was dark. That was all she could register for a moment. Cold. The floor was icy metal. She was stepping gingerly across it. Why was she in bare feet? Lily couldn't remember.  
  
'Lily,'  
  
She couldn't see anyone.  
  
'It's okay. I'm here for you. Just take my hand--'  
  
She held out her hand, but when a hand touched hers, it wasn't the warm one that she had been subconsciously expecting. It was cold and hard. There was a muffled scream, but it wasn't hers.  
  
'Who is it?' she said. Silence.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself vomiting. She wasn't cold anymore. Now she was hot, too hot... Too hot...  
  
...  
  
She was in a room. A tall man stood, back facing her. Before him writhed a small figure, his pale face sweating, his eyes filled with fright.  
  
'No, Master, no!'  
  
The man merely laughed, a cruel sound that grated on her ears. 'Am I truly your master?'  
  
Sobbing was his only answer.  
  
'Speak, you fool boy!'  
  
'Yes, yes, my master, my master- I'd do anything- anything- ' The figure crept forward pathetically, kissing the hem of the man's robes. The man laughed again, mirthlessly.  
'Then why do you have no information for me?'  
  
'I will do better, master, I will do better! You don't know- you cannot know- how hard is it. I cannot make them suspicious. They musn't suspect me!'  
  
'You poor fool,' the man said, with no pity. 'I know, more than anyone, how hard it is. Now tell me- what has happened since you last paid me a visit? Tell me all. It's worth more than your life if you leave anything out,'  
  
In a shivering voice, the young man began to speak. 'Master... I fear they have a future--'  
  
'And why do you think that?'  
  
'She has finally turned to him, Master. They are finally becoming friends. I will, I will tell you more of that when it happens, master. Last night-'  
  
The tall man kicked the writhing figure at his feet. 'Hold your tongue. Let me think. Do everything you can, my servant, to prove yourself,'  
  
'Yes, master, yes! Anything! What do you wish me to do?'  
  
There was a rather ugly pause. Lily felt herself moved almost with pity for the pathetic creature, but found herself full of contempt instead. And yet, she hoped, for his sake, that Voldemort did not ask anything too hard. And with a jolt of surprise she realized that she knew. Without seeing his face, she knew that in front of her stood Lord Voldemort.  
  
'I do not want them to be together. I do not want them to ever have a child. That would be disastrous. You shall be sorely punished if things proceed. Remember that. But for now- break them up.'  
  
'Yes, master, anything! Anything.....'  
'Now get out!'  
  
The man disappeared suddenly. Lily looked around, but could not see him, and then she too, was whirling away, away...  
  
It was still dark.  
  
'You ARE a freak! It's your fault they died! Get out! Stay out! Go away you FREAK!'  
  
Someone was sobbing into the night, sounding so painful, Lily longed to comfort them, and yet--- she couldn't--  
  
She heard one last scream.  
  
There was a bright light ahead of her, and she was in a dim corridor. Someone had their arm around her shoulders. 'Lily, darling- they're going to let us have a break.' Someone laced their fingers through hers, and this time, the hand was warm as she expected. She felt herself giggle as the person kissed her cheek.  
  
And then someone screamed again, and this time she knew it was herself.  
  
'James, James, oh, God, no- Don't!'  
  
This time there were bright lights. She could feel her eyes so heavy from crying that she could barely see. 'He'll be okay,' someone whispered. 'He's fine.'  
  
And then: 'He's coming for you. Both of you.'  
  
Lily was facing Dumbledore. And beside her was James. She felt herself lean against him. 'What do we do?'  
  
As Dumbledore opened his mouth, Lily stared into the blackness inside, and seemed to be falling inside of it. There was a sudden, sharp flash of green light, she was staring into a pair of green eyes, and she slipped her arms around a small, frail, body, a little boy whispering 'mother' and then the voice screamed and Lily felt her heart break, because somehow she loved that little boy more than life, and then she was screaming too, grabbing hold, not letting him go, trying to save him and then---  
  
'---LILY! My gosh. What's wrong?'  
  
Lily opened her eyes. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and her arms were bleeding. Had she scratched herself? She realized faintly that she was still sobbing. That dream had been so real. So real. She took a deep breath to steady herself and to calm the sobbing. It worked.  
  
'Did I- did I scream?' she asked, softly.  
  
Bella nodded. Looking past her, Lily could see the faces of the rest of the occupants in the girl's dormitory, staring at her.  
  
Suddenly Lily, still near to tears, had a jolt of realization.  
  
'That boy--' she whispered. And then she fainted.  
  
Hahahah... Well, I updated-- finally. And it was difficult, because my computer was being wicked slow. But I'm sorry about the huge break. I promise I'll work on that.... And hopefully the format is better this time. I'll see. Cheers! Arod 


	7. Reassurance

All righty. Here's the next chapter. Please please please review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize is mine

Changes Chapter 7 

'--Hopsital wing?'

'No! That would kill her!'

Lily heard soft, repressed laughter. It was dark. As she slowly drifted back into consciousness, she was aware that her eyes were squeezed shut. She opened them.

Three pale, worried faces were gathered around her.

'Um, hi?' she said, taken aback.

'How many fingers am I holding up?' Cassidy asked.

'Three,' Lily said, furrowing her brow as she studied them, thoroughly confused.

'How old are you?'

'17,' Lily replied, more confused than ever.

'And... um.... Whose your date to the halloween ball?'

'James Potter... Oh my gosh. I'm going with James Potter? I really said yes? Why did I do that? I did say yes, didn't I? Oh, gosh.... I really-- I can't back out now, right? ... James Potter...'

Her friends laughed.

'I think that she's okay,'

'What?' Lily asked them finally.

Miranda looked at her in concern. 'You blacked out, Lily,' 

'What? Really? When....'

Lily trailed off as suddenly everything came back to her. She had fallen asleep. Had that.... That dream.... And then waking up... And then... Yes, she blacked out. She had realized something. What had it been?

'Oh.'

'You were screaming,' Miranda whispered, eyes wide with fright.

'It was really creepy. I heard you screaming, and you were thrashing around and, look--'

Lily rubbed her hand along her arm where there were several scratches. 'Oops,' she said casually.

Her friends sat down on her bed beside her.

'Nightmares about going to the ball with Potter?' Bella asked, grinning. The other three broke into laughter.

'No, really,' Cassidy frowned. 'What was your dream about?'

Lily frowned as well. 'I don't know. It was all... dark. And.... I've had a dream like it, before... You remember,'

Cassidy nodded. 'I was thirsty. When I was coming back from the toilets, I heard you scream. Was it the same dream?'

Lily shook her head. 'Not exactly.'

'That one made you cry,'

'It was horrible,'

'And this one?'

'It was.... It was... Someone screamed. And it was all dark and metal and cold.... And then I was in a room, with- with- _him... _Voldemort,'

'Don't say his name,' Miranda whispered, shaken.

Lily ignored her. 'And--' she frowned. Something about that room, with the figure, and Voldemort... Something about that was important, but she couldn't remember what. It was on the tip of her tongue... But it was no use. She couldn't remember. She tried to dismiss the dream. And yet- she couldn't shake the feeling that it was important.

'I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning,' Lily said confindently. 'For now, let's just go back to sleep,'

Once Lily had assured her friends that she would be fine, they drifted off to sleep. Lily, however, could not bring herself to sleep, or even to close her eyes. She was terrified. Shivering, she thought of the cold, cold figure. _Voldemort. _

She thought of James.

She suddenly realized that he had been in her dream. What on earth was he doing there anyway? They had been talking to Dumbedore... And then the boy... Her son?

Oh, God.

She just needed to sleep.

But she couldn't. Couldn't.

She sat up and slipped out of bed. Standing in the dormitory door, she felt so vulnerable... Lily wrapped her arms around her body, trying to save herself. She took several deep breaths and made her way down the stairs.

Lily sat down on the couch. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, that she was in trouble... She shivered. 'This is Hogwarts,' she whispered. 'Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. This is the safest place in the world. I will be okay,'

'Talk to yourself much?' someone asked.

Lily gasped and sat up.

'Remus?'

He nodded his head as he took a seat beside her.

'What are you doing up?'

'I could ask you the same question,' he replied, smiling.

'I couldn't sleep,'

'Insomniac?'

'Something like that,'

There was a small silence as they both stared into the fire, Lily completely lost in her thoughts of the ball, her dream, Voldemort...

'We never thought we'd see the day,' Remus said softly.

'What?'

He glanced up at her, and she realized that she had never quite noticed just how pale and ragged he looked. 'The day that you would say yes to James,'

Lily had to fight down a blush. 'Well. I did,'

Remus smiled. 'So we noticed. James has been happier than he has for months,' He smiled, then looked at her seriously. 'He really likes you, you know,'

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe he just wants what he can't have,'

Remus shook his head. 'James isn't like that. Even if he did only like you because you didn't like him... Well, the point is, he doesn't. Trust me. I know James,'

Lily smiled. 'I just hope that it goes all right,'

'Me too,' Remus said. 'For both your sakes,'

---

James was beyond nervous. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating toast, and trying to act calm. Breath. In. Out. He closed his eyes. Opened them. God, there was Lily. He ran a hand through his head nervously, then took it out. She hated that.

What if she didn't want to go with him anymore?

What if it was all a joke?

What if she was laughing at him right now?

She certainly was happy. She was smiling at her friends, saying something to make them all laugh. Bella replied. Lily laughed then, too. She had a very pretty laugh. And she looked beautiful when she laughed. Actually, she always looked beautiful. It was rather unnevering.

'Don't worry,' Remus said, sitting down beside James and picking up a slice of toast.

'What?' James asked, drawing his eyes away from Lily.

'She won't take back her answer,'

'How do you know?' James questioned, not overly surprised that Remus knew what was the matter. He often did that. Maybe it was part of being a werewolf- the whole sixth-sense thing.

'I talked to her last night,'

'What did she say? And- what- you talked to her?'

'I couldn't sleep. Full moon this Saturday, you know. I went down to the common room and she was there. We talked a bit and then went back to bed. She's nice,'

'I know,'

Remus looked up with a smile. 'She was only worried that you didn't mean it,'

'Didn't mean it?' James exploded. 'What? I've only been asking her out since fourth year!'

'I know, James. She knows that too. She was just worried that you only wanted what you couldn't have,'

'But- but- that's absurd!' James sputtered.

'I know,' Remus said again, patiently. James looked down at his toast in frustration. 'Why don't you go talk to her?'

'I think I will,' James said, standing up.

---

Lily was putting beans on her toast, her mind still thinking about that awful dream, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with James.

She smiled. She couldn't help it...

Especially when he returned the smile so happily.

'Sir down,' she motioned at the empty chair to her left. James sat obediently. 'How are you?'

'I'm great, how are you?' he replied. He seemed rather nervous. Lily wondered why. It wasn't as though he was going to ask her out. He had already done that. _And she had said yes. _Lily shook her head. She was still trying to get over that.

'Good, good.'

She took a bite of her toast. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Are you sure you still want to go to the ball with me?' he blurted out.

Lily set her toast down, and looked at him. It was rather cute, actually, the way he was so nervous that she had changed her mind. Anyone else would take it for granted that a yes was a yes. Then again, he had been chasing her since fourth year.

She really couldn't believe it.

Lily didn't think that she was so wonderful as to merit chasing for that long. Who would _really_ want her that much?

But now she had to smile. Maybe James was serious about her after all. 'Yes, James,' she found herself saying. He had given her a chance to get out, and she hadn't taken it. This was surprising. 'I said yes and I meant that. So unless you decide that you don't want to accompany me anymore--

'Oh, no,' James said hurriedly. 'Not at all,'

'Then we're still on, and will stay on, unless mortal or fatal injuries or any other situation likewise beyond out control occurs,'

James smiled at her, in pure relief. Lily noted this with surprise. Funny how even when he wasn't trying, his smile was beyond charming. Beyond charming? James Potter?

'Really? He asked.

'Really really,' Lily said, grinning at him.

James grinned back, and for a moment, they just looked at each other, happily, then James jumped up. 'Right. I've got to go to Muggle Studies. Catch ya later?'

'Sure thing,' Lily replied, watching him go.

'He's good for you,' Bella said, leaning over.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'He makes you happy,'

---

'You've had a dream like this before,' Dumbledore said, his fingers crossed together as he studied her gravely.

'Yes,' Lily said.

'You dreams are important, Miss Evans. I suggest that you write them down to keep track of them.'

'Do they- do they mean anything?'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled slightly. 'My dear Miss Evans, all dreams mean something. It's merely knowing when the dream is important enough that you remember and that you understand,'

'Understand?'

'Run along, my dear. And don't forget to write it all down,'

'I won't,' Lily promised, before leaving the Headmater in peace. He was one confusing person, she thought to herself as she left.

---

James watched Lily that evening. Half an hour ago she had put all her textbooks away, and he had started to make his way over to talk to her. Then, however, she had pulled out a blank book and had begun to write in it. His interest was piqued. Was that her journal?

He finally stood up again, and made his way over to where she was sitting. She didn't look up. He coughed. Still no response.

He sat down.

'Long journal entry,'

_Now_ she looked up, and smiled. She did look rather upset though. Still, James couldn't stop his heart from racing at the fact that her smile actually reached her eyes. She was happy! Happy to see him!

'Oh, this isn't my journal,' Lily said, closing the notebook.

'Really? Can I read it then?'

'Well... It's quite... private,'

James made a puppy-dog face. When Lily only laughed, he tried a different tactic. Charming Quidditch-Star grin. Lily grinned charmingly back. Dang her.

'What is it then?'

'Well,' she bit her lip, and looked out the window. 'It's sort of a dream journal,'

'Huh?'

'Remember how we had to do those in Divination?'

'Actually, the only thing I remember from Divination was being extremely happy when the Professor predicted my death,'

Lily raised her eyebrows. 'What?'

'Well, she said we'd die together,'

Lily chortled. 'Oh, right. I remember that. But- that was before you...' she trailed off awkwardly.

'No, it wasn't.'

Lily blushed. James was close to blushing, but the fact that _she _blushed made him capable of merely smiling flirtatiously. 'Oh, yes, and you walking out,'

'You have to admit, the professor was whacked

'Yes, but still- _Lily Evans_ walked out of class,'

They both laughed. 'So a dream journal?'

'I've... I've had these two weird dreams. They were creepy. Professor Dumbeldore told me to record them,'

'Ah,' James said, then grew worried. 'Creepy? As in, nightmares?'

Lily looked down. 'Well, the first one started out ... And it was so weird... But then it was all flashes and in the end, I might not have thought more of it than a bad dream, except it had to do with Voldemort, and that morning in the newspaper was the first real story of Voldemort's attacks. Then last night I... I had another one. And this time... I saw him,'

She was whispering.

She was also terrified.

She looked so vulnerable and frail that James just wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He didn't. He didn't want to ruin their relationship.

'It's okay, Lily,' he said softly. 'You're safe here,'

She looked up at him. 'I want to be an Auror, James. I really do. I want everyone else to be safe, too.'

He smiled at her. 'That's quite noble, Lily,'

She looked away. 'You want to be an Auror, too,'

He frowned. 'I know.' Then, because the conversation was altogether too serious, he grinned at her. 'We can be Aurors together!' he exclaimed. She whacked him, and he tickled her.

A few minutes later, they were both out of breath and laughing.

Lily caught his eye.

'Thank you,' she said.

James was ecstatic.

---

yay... Now, review please!!! I updated quickly and everything. You know you love me. Let me know you liked it... Please!

Arod


	8. Hogsmeade

Okay, sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I'm horrible, I know, trying to do two stories at once, and I got caught up in the other one, and now I'm thinking of starting ANOTHER one, which is just _insane_ but I can't help it, sooo... we'll see where _that_ goes. In any case, then my internet was down for a bit, so I couldn't post it... I'm sorry. Crazy internet. It drives me batty. One day.... Something drastic will happen to it... bwhahhahaha.... But until then, my utmost apologies. I hope this chapter makes it up to everyone... So enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think!

By the way: this story is only going to last for a few more chapters, because I realized that once James and Lily are together and then married and blah blah, I'd just rather only deal with my other one, because the plot lines will be loads more similar then. So yes... Just a bit more.... You'll see. Whahahha. Yes, so review please, anyways. Thanks!

Changes 

Chapter 8 - Hogsmeade

'James, Lily knows your hair is out of control. Why are you bothering more with it?'

James turned around to glare at Sirius, who was lounging on his bed, watching James struggle to pull a comb through his hair with a smirk.

'Then she'll appreciate the effort even more,' he replied stiffly, turning back to the mirror. From the bed, Sirius snorted.

'Trust me, mate. Your _effort_ completely backfired- I think it looks worse,'

'Does it?' James peered worriedly into the mirror.

Remus came out from the bathroom, towel around his neck. He rolled his eyes at the two, then told James, 'it looks cute all messy,'

Sirius and Peter burst into laughter.

'Lily will adore you,'

Peter looked up, frowning. 'Why are you going through this anyway? It's not as though you're going to Hogsmeade today _with_ Lily,'

'I know. But maybe we'll run into them and I can persuade her to grab a Butterbeer with me, or something,'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Yeah. Maybe.'

It was a windy, crisp day as Lily made her way down the windy streets of Hogsmeade, accompanied by her Miranda, Cassidy, and Bella. The four friends joked and laughed as they enjoyed their day off immensely.

They were in the midst of listening to a tale Bella was recounting- some incident that had taken place at a bar over the summer- when they were interrupted.

'Hi, Lily,' James said eagerly.

Lily smiled at him. 'Hello, James. Fancy seeing you here,'

James shot her a brilliant smile. 'I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but on the indicated days, all third year and above students come here,'

'And, amazing-- that includes you,' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Amazing,' James repeated, shooting her another charming grin. Behind him, his three friends were rolling their own eyes.

'Cut the to the chase, Potter, and ask her for a butterbeer,' Sirius called out. James turned red, but ignoring it, turned around and yelled back,

'Give me time, Black old buddy,'

'As much as you need, mate,' Remus interjected.

James turned back to Lily. 'I have really wonderful friends,' he said.

'So I noticed,'

James just smiled at her. After a moment, Lily furrowed her eyebrows. 'Are you going to ask me for a butterbeer or not, Potter?'

'I don't know, Evans. I don't know if I'll make a fool of myself,'

'You've made a fool of yourself countless times in front of me,'

'Don't worry, Potter,' Bella said with a grin. 'She'll _definitely _accept you,'

'Really? Well, then, Lillian darling. Want to grab a butterbeer?'

'Didn't we agree you wouldn't call me Lillian?'

'Why so we did. My apologies. So, Lily dahling. Want to grab a butterbeer?'

'Don't say dahling. It scares me.'

'But you're such a dahling I have no choice. Will you come?'

'I will, but I have no idea why,'

'It's because I'm charming,'

'No, you're a flirt,' Lily tossed back easily as they started down the street together, waving to their friends.

'Oooh, Evans likes the flirty ones, does she?' 

'Who said I liked you?'

'I see it in your eyes... dahling,'

'I think that's your reflection,'

'You're so clever, dahling,'

An hour later, Lily knew she should be heading back to find her friends, but she was having too good of a time with James. He had entertained her with stories of past pranks, how Peter always seemed to be the one caught by the Hogwarts caretaker, a man named Filch, and was currently talking about Sirius' dating fiasco's.

'So then, Sirius, all confused, asked her what school she went to, right? And the girl gives him a funny look, and names some university, and Sirius goes, 'I don't think I've heard of that one. Are you on vacation?' "

Lily laughed. 'So wait, he didn't know she was a Muggle?'

James grinned. 'Nope. I guess we forgot to mention that to him... Anyway, so then she says, 'well, yes, I am, but I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. After all, Cambridge University is rather well known, isn't it?' "

Lily choked on her laughter.

'Poor Sirius. Finally he asked, 'Cambridge? Um... I don't think I have, you know. Is it... Is it in Asia?' "

'What happened?' Lily asked, shaking her head. 'Did you manage to convince her that Sirius was just insane, or something?'

'Well, no... In fact, she decided then that Sirius was just trying to be clever, so she laughed, and Sirius decided to drop the subject. Well, that and she said she needed to make a phone call, and he put two and two together.'

'I suppose there were death threats flying when he got home?'

'Well, yeah, sort of. I mean, Sirius loves to be entertaining, but not when he doesn't understand the joke. He likes to be at least partially in control of the situation. If he had _known_ she was a Muggle, he would have had a blast. So anyway, he was furious with me when he got home, but I managed to blame Remus, and when Remus arrived, he blamed _me, _sooo... In the end we both blamed Peter, who was vacationing with his family in Switzerland, at the time, and when that happened, Sirius knew that it was us, but by then, he was over his anger. That's a good thing about Sirius: he really doesn't stay angry for long,'

'So now, is that a rule or an observation?' Lily grinned, eyeing him.

'For the most part, it's a rule. But he breaks it for those few special people: you know, Snape, Bellatrix, Lestrange,'

'Do you always refer to Bellatrix by her first name?' Lily asked, only half-teasing.

'Yes,' James said bluntly. 'There's no need to constantly remind Sirius of his relation to her,'

'His... So their last name isn't just coincidence?'

'No,' James frowned, then nodded. 'Ah, right. You're a Muggle-born. Well,' he frowned again. 'They're cousins,'

'Cousins? So-- wait, hold on, that means Narcissa is, too?'

'Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know that. You seem to know a lot about ... people,'

She shrugged. 'Is his mum... Are they like Sirius?'

'Nah. Do you know that bloke, nasty little fifth year, hangs out with Snape and Avery, named Regulus?'

'Hmm... Dark hair? A bit scrawny and pale?'

'Yeah. That's Sirius' brother,'

'I never knew he had a brother,' Lily said softly.

'Yeah, well, he doesn't really like to talk about him. Anyway, Sirius' mom disowned him when he got into Gryffindor, so last year he finally got sick of them and ran away,'

'Where to?'

James grinned. 'Well, he'd been spending the majority of the holidays at my place anyway, ever since first year, so he just made it official,'

'Did they.... care?'

'Who, his parents? Nope.

'That's so sad,'

'I know. It makes me glad I have a sort of perfect family. You know, my parents and I argue, and I wish I had a sibling, but...'

'No, you don't want a sibling,' Lily said darkly.

'Do you have any?' James asked, looking interested.

'Just one. A sister,'

'Older or younger?'

'Older,'

'Is she like you?'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know. Lots of things. Is she a witch?'

Lily laughed; she couldn't help it. 'No. And she'd probably kill herself if she was,'

James looked confused. 'Why?'

'You know how there are some magical folk who don't like anyone whose not a Pure-blood?'

'Sure,' James said.

'Well, it's like that, only vice versa. She hates wizards and witches and... well, anything that's not _normal..._Which means, obviously, me,'

'Your sister hates you?' James asked, looking rather dumbfounded.

'Yes,' Lily said, beginning to wish that she had never brought it up in the first place.

'How can anyone hate you?' James looked rather indignant.

Lily rolled her eyes, flushing slightly with pleasure at the compliment. 'I've heard it's quite easy, actually,'

'Well, I disagree,' he said flatly.

Lily smiled at him, and the instant grin that spread across his face made her stomach flop.

'That's lovely to know, dear. If you ever meet my sister, be sure to mention it to her, mmkay?'

'I will,' he said, grinning even more.

That evening, she wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or pleased that her friends had known she would be spending the day with James the moment she went off to get a butterbeer with them. And once they told her that, she felt a bit sorry she hadn't taken the opportunity to kiss him.

But there was still the ball.

Lily couldn't remember ever being so excited for something in her life.

­

Okay, well, I _really _hope that the formatting and all works, because it hasn't been with my other story, and that's driving me insane, too. I hope this chapter was worth the wait... Stupid internet..

Anyway... PLEASE please please review. It means a lot to me.

Thanks!

Arod


End file.
